The Ariel Princess
PierrickCanalFamille's movie-spoof of 1994 Richard Rich film "The Swan Princess". Cast *Baby Odette - Baby Rapunzel (Tangled) *Young Odette - Penny (The Resucers) *Mid-teen Odette - Jenny (Oliver & Company) *Young Adult Odette - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Adult Odette - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Swan Odette - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Young Derek - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mid-teen Derek - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Young Adult Derek - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Adult Derek - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Lord Rothbart - Jasper (w/ Horace as an extra; 101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Jean-Bob - Jaq (Cinderella) *Speed - Gus (Cinderella) *Puffin - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Young Bromley - Sylvester.jr (Looney Tunes) *Adult Bromley - Sylvester The Cat (Looney Tunes) *Ape Bromley - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Lord Rogers - Grandpa Pickles (Rugrats) *Lizard Lord Rogers - Bill the Lizard (Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Queen Uberta - Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp) *Ostrich Queen Uberta - Madame Uponova (Fantasia) *King William - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Chamberlain - J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Pig Chamberlain - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bridget the Witch - Gale (Angry Birds Stella) *Lord Rothbart as the Great Animal - Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump (Winnie the Pooh) *Alligators in the Moat - Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) *King William's Captain - Goofy (Disney) *Palace Band/Target Practice Animals - Weasel (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Lord Rothbart's back-up singers - Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) *The Mouse - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *The Dragon - Backson (Winnie the Pooh) *The Fly - Frog (The Aristocats) *Dragonfly - Bee Genie (Aladdin) *The Singing Men - Angus MacBadger, Water Rat, and Mole (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *The Princesses - Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid) *The Singing Chorus during "Princesses on Parade" - Tom, Jerry, Puggsy and Frankie da Flea (Tom And Jerry The Movie) *The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him - Jaq Human (Cinderella 2 A Dreams Come True) *The Lady who faints after seeing a frog - Anastasia (Cinderella) Short Film *What's Up Doc (PierrickCanalFamille) Chapters: #Prologue #"This is My Idea" #What Else is There? #Jasper and Horace Attacks King Triton #At Mermaid Lake #"Practice, Practice, Practice" #Assemble for Counting'/Catching the Fire #Jaq and Gus/"Far Longer Than Forever" #Timothy Q. Mouse/Princess Aurora and Jasper and Horace's Confrontation #Aunt Sarah and Grandpa Pickles/Prince Phillip in the Library #"No Fear" #Prince Phillip and Sylvester The Cat/The Search Begins #It's Not What It Seems #Prince Phillip Finds Princess Aurora/Jasper and Horace's Confronts Again #Jasper and Horace's Latest Scheme Yet ("No More Mr. Nice Guy") #Where is Sylvester The Cat ?/At Jasper and Horace's Dungeon #At Aunt Sarah's Kingdom ("To The Ball") #Timothy Q. Mouse's Big Idea/"Princesses on Parade" #The Unexpected Guest #Gator-Cat #In the Ballroom/Princess Aurora Flies, Prince Phillip Gallops #Prince Phillip Battles Jasper and Horace #Happily Ever After #End Credits pt. 1 ("Far Longer Than Forever (End Title)") #End Credits pt. 2 ("Eternity") Movie Used: *The Swan Princess (1994) Clips from Movies and short film Featured: *The Little Mermaid *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Rescuers Down Under *Tangled *Lady and the Tramp *101 Dalmatians (Animated) *The Emperor's New Groove *Family Guy *Angry Birds Stella *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Aladdin *The Rescuers *Oliver & Company *Winnie the Pooh *Looney Tunes *Melody Time *The Black Cauldron *Beauty and the Beast *Make Mine Music *Sleeping Beauty *Rugrats *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *A Goofy Movie *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Cinderella *Dumbo *The Aristocats *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Fantasia *The Lion King *The Jungle Book *Tom And Jerry The Movie *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Cinderella 2 A Dreams Come True Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:The Swan Princess Spoofs